This research will determine: 1) the influence of the components of the bacterial flora in the female genital tract on resistance to N. gonorrhoeae (bacterial interference); 2) the effect of pregnancy and other hormonal changes on the flora; and 3) the influence of gonorrhea during pregnancy on the mother and infant. Pregnant and non-pregnant women will be repeatedly screened for gonorrhea. Patients with gonorrhea will be paired with patients without gonorrhea, and the aerobic and anaerobic flora of the cervix and vagina will be determined quantitatively. The pH and concentrations of short chain volatile fatty acids and alcohols will also be determined at these sites. The results of these studies and in vitro studies on bacterial interference will help determine which parts of the bacterial flora and the products of its metabolism are important in natural resistance against gonorrhea.